


Worthy Of Your Kiss

by stilinski_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek wants to be responsible, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to be with Derek, wants to kiss him, but Derek won't allow it until Stiles is 18 years old - which is only two weeks away, he's practically 18 already, what the hell!</p><p>The ride home between them is a little bit tense and uncomfortable, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy Of Your Kiss

It was no secret that Derek usually preferred silence to noise. Noise always grated on him, made him feel uncomfortable and on edge, ready for an attack, but silence meant peace to Derek, it meant that things were okay and that things could be nice and comfortable. 

Silence calmed Derek where noise made him tense. 

So it was interesting that silence was doing the absolute opposite to him right now. 

Except he knew why that is. 

Derek looked over at Stiles with a scowl marring his features, but Stiles was stubbornly looking out the window, his clear dismissal of Derek making the air between them even more tense and uncomfortable. 

Stiles was usually full of noise, in everything that he did. Even his crazy, wild movements seemed noisy to Derek. His rapid speech and inability to stop it were another thing as well. 

It was no wonder the kid had annoyed and grated on Derek from the start. 

Now was no exception. It was like Stiles made it his mission to make Derek as wound up and annoyed and ready to snap as much as possible, whether he was talking or silent, like right then, just sitting there, not a limb moving as he sat still, something that was highly unusual for the guy. 

“Look, Stiles, you’re underage -”

“For two more weeks!” Stiles burst out before Derek could finish, whipping his head around to glare at Derek. 

“That doesn’t make you magically eighteen years old, Stiles,” Derek said through gritted teeth as his hands tightened on the wheel. 

“What the fuck ever, Derek!” Stiles practically shouted. “I’m more grown up than practically everyone else my age and you know it! Age doesn’t matter here!”

“Yes, it does!” Derek shouted back. “Nothing will ever happen until you are legal in the eyes of the law.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and mockingly mouthed Derek’s words back at him.

“Wow, way to show your age there, Stiles,” Derek snapped. 

Stiles scowled, glaring harder at Derek. 

“You can wait two weeks, Stiles. Just two weeks. And then we can kiss all you want. But not a minute before then.”

“You’re no fucking fun,” Stiles ground out, turning back to glare out the window again. They were almost to Stiles’ house. 

“Yeah, well, if fun is what you want, then look somewhere else, Stiles,” Derek snapped out again, turning forward to glare out the windshield.

“I don’t want to look anywhere else, you complete dipshit,” Stiles growled out, and Derek rolled his eyes. 

“If I’m who you want, then all the more luck to ya, Stiles,” Derek sighed, turning down the next street.

“Oh fuck off, Derek Hale. Don’t give me that self-depricating bullshit.” 

Derek ground his teeth together, having to force himself not to yell anymore than he already had. Stiles was going to do him in one of these days, he sweared. Why did he have a massive crush on this kid again anyway? 

“Well, Stiles,” Derek spoke calmly, making his voice as even as possible. “I’m just look at the facts. You’ve hated me since we met, everyone has hated me, honestly, and you can’t deny that-”

“Yeah, I can!” Stiles laughed incredulously, looked at Derek in complete shock and turned to fully face Derek. “I’ve never, not once, said I hated you, Derek.”

Derek scoffed, and it was his turn to look out the window, away from Stiles’ eyes, before turning back to look at the road. 

“What the hell, Derek, where is this coming from?” Stiles blurted out, and he sounded genuinely shocked, like Derek feeling this way hadn’t occured to him at all. 

“Don’t play dumb, Stiles,” Derek murmured, even though he doubted Stiles was playing anything here. “Since the moment I came back, everyone has hated me, and I don’t blame them!” Derek said loudly when he saw Stiles’ mouth open to protest his words in the corner of his eye. “I’ve never exactly been friendly or inviting. And I’ve screwed up things more times than I can count. I’ve never been good for anything. You guys were all better off when I was gone-”

“No were weren’t, are you fucking shitting me!” Stiles yelled, and Derek looked over real quick to look at Stiles, and his eyes widened when he saw the tears in Stiles’ eyes. “We are a complete and total mess without you! Everything went to complete shit-”

“But not because I wasn’t there,” Derek laughed self-depricatingly, shaking his head at Stiles’ frustrated groan. “It wouldn’t have made a bit of difference if I was there or not and you know it. Things were always complete and utter shit when I was here, too. I was a complete ass to Scott when he first turned, I was a piss poor alpha, and I was total shit at being a mentor. Everyone was better off when I left.” 

“You’re wrong,” Stiles said with conviction, and Derek was shocked that he sounded so sure, wasn’t sure where this fairly good opinion he had of Derek had come from. Derek was under the impression that Stiles had never been able to stand him. 

“How?” Derek ground out. “What it is it about me that could compell you to kiss me of all people?”

“Oh fucking-” Stiles groaned, thumping his head against the head rest of his seat, rolling his eyes. “Derek, you don’t even see how amazing you are, do you?”

Derek was so shocked by Stiles’ words that he whipped his head around to look at Stiles, confused above anything else, and he accidentally swerved the car to the right and almost ran into the sidewalk before he righted the car, forcing himself to look back at the road. They were almost at Stiles’ house. 

“What do you mean?” Derek said lowly. 

“Derek, it wasn’t like Scott was the nicest guy to you back then, either, and things might not have worked out for you as an alpha, but you _weren’t_ piss poor at it, and you tried, and that counts for a whole fucking lot, Derek. You never gave up, never stopped trying to better yourself and keep those you cared about safe and alive. You gave up all that power for your sister, where I’m sure most wouldn’t have, all for that sweet taste of power. The first time you left, you could have stayed gone, but you came back because you wanted to figure out a way to help this city, help Scott. You transformed into a fuckin’ black wolf because you became a hero in your own right,” Derek’s eyes widened further at Stiles’ words, his heart pounding in his chest wildly. “And I’m sorry it took me so long to figure that out,” Stiles whispered the last sentence. “All you ever tried to do was help people, and hopefully gain something like a family again. You’ve made mistakes, obviously, but which one of us hasn’t?”

Derek could hardly breathe as he pulled into Stiles’ driveway, slowly coming to a stop, eyes still facing forward. 

“You’re amazing to me, Derek, so of course I would want to kiss you.” 

Derek didn’t realize he had tears in his eyes until he blinked and a tear fell down his cheek. 

Fuck.

“Goddamn it, Stiles,” Derek choked out, and Stiles laughed shakily as he sat there, not making a move to leave the car. 

“Derek, you aren’t just a fun time to me,” Stiles murmured, and Derek swallowed past the lump in his throat to look over at Stiles, who didn’t look away when he and Derek’s eyes caught and held. 

“One,” Derek whispered, and Stiles got that adorable, confused look on his face as Derek unbuckled his seat belt, but then the look melted into pleased shock as Derek leaded forward and kissed Stiles lightly on the lips. 

The silence was deafening now, and it wasn’t peaceful or tense now. It was filled with a buzzing of electricity, a thick layer of something in the air. Derek couldn’t quite place it. But as his lips brushed against Stiles’, Derek couldn’t drum up the brain power to figure out what it was between them. Not now. Not yet. 

Their lips dragged together in a smooth, soft slide, setting Derek’s nerves ablaze as his stomach tightened with the low thrum of arousal just boiling under the surface. 

Derek tilted his head to the left to deepen the kiss slightly, and he and Stiles’ tongues just barely brushed together before Derek pulled his tongue back. 

Derek took Stiles’ lower lip between his lips and sucked on it for a moment for releasing it and going back for one more sensual slide of his lips against Stiles’ before he slowly pulled back from Stiles’ frankly addicting lips. 

Derek slowly opened his eyes, saw that Stiles’ were still closed, his lips still pouting out as if they were still kissing. Then Stiles let out a shaky sigh, licked his lips and then opened his eyes slowly as he let out a “wow.”

Derek cleared his throat and nodded. “Two more weeks, and then we can do that all you want, okay?”

Stiles nodded as if he was still coming out of a daze, cleared his throat. “Yeah, okay.”

Derek smiled lightly, and then gave Stiles a quick peck on the cheek. “’Night, Stiles.”

“’Night,” Stiles breathed as Derek pulled all the way back into his seat and faced forward again. 

And then Stiles was stumbling out of the car, unsteady on his feet. 

Derek waited until Stiles was all the way inside the house before he made his shaky hand move to turn on the car. 

Derek felt his lips tingle all the way back to his place, and he couldn’t stop a dumb smile forming on his face the whole way there.


End file.
